Die Rückkehr der Vampire
by Imortalis
Summary: Eine Art Fortsetzung zu dem Musical "Tanz der Vampire" die ca.100 Jahre später spielt... aber keine Angst, die Charaktere ist noch vorhanden...


Also das ist eine FF zu dem Musical "Tanz der Vampire"  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... bitte schickt mir doch eure Meinungen und schreibt mir viele Reviews :)  
Imortalis

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Roman Polanski. Die Geschichte ist rein fiktiv und alle Ähnlichkeiten mit realen Menschen sind unbeabsichtigt... Sämtlichen neuen Charaktere und die Handlung sind von mir...

Und jetztviel Spaß!

* * *

**_Die Rückkehr der Vampire_  
**oder "als die ewige Nacht begann..."

_„Lass die Tage vergehen und die Nacht dich umhüllen..."_

_1.Das Forschungsobjekt_

„Glaubst du das ist einer?" „Eine wenn schon..." „Dann schieß!" Eine der vier Gestalten hob einen Gegenstand an die Augen, im silbernen Mondlicht konnte man den langen Lauf eines Gewehres erkennen, dann zerriss der scharfe Widerhall eines Schusses die Stille der Nacht.

Friedlich lag das Bergland Transsylvaniens unter einer dicken Schneedecke.  
Mit seinen sich unendlich über der unberührten Wildnis erstreckenden Wäldern und dem klaren Sternenhimmel sah die Natur unglaublich idyllisch; unglaublich sicher aus.  
Doch eine Aura des Schreckens störte dieses Bild, dunkel und bedrohlich, böse wie verführerisch.  
Der Ausgangspunkt war ein nicht minder bedrückend wirkendes Schloss.  
In den letzten Stunden hatte in dem Gemäuer eine gespenstische Aktivität geherrscht; nun da die Morgendämmerung nahte senkte sich eine merkwürdige Ruhe über die Ländereien.  
In diese Szene stürzte eine Gestalt mit wehendem Cape in die prachtvollen Räume des Bauwerkes.  
Die umherstehenden Silhouetten nicht beachtend hastete sie durch eine Halle bis sie vor einem großen Mann mit rotgefüttertem Umhang und langen schwarzgrauen Haaren zum stehen. „Du kommst spät, Alfred." begann der Mann zu sprechen.  
„Sie haben Sarah!" kreischte dieser mit dem Anflug von Hysterie in der Stimme.  
„Sie?" kam es von allen Seiten. Händeringend blickte Alfred auf . „Ja, ich weiß selbst nicht wer sie sind. Doch sie haben auf Sarah geschossen und sie dann mit einem seltsamen Wagen weggebracht." „Wie konnten diese Leute hierher gelangen?" drang die Stimme Herberts, eines guten Bekannten Alfreds, an dessen Ohr. „Nun, es war nicht hier. Wir hatten uns weiter als gewöhnlich vom Schloss entfernt. Ich versuchte Sarah davon abzuhalten, aber ihr wisst ja wie sie ist; und nun haben sie sie gefangen wie ein wildes Tier." erwiderte Alfred.  
Graf von Krolock brachte ihn mit einem ungeduldigen Wink zum Schweigen. „Nun gut... sei es wie es ist. Weißt du wohin sie Sarah gebracht haben?" Fragte er drängend. „Nein, aber auf ihrer Kutsche stand der Name einer Forschungseinrichtung- ‚Institut für Parapsychologie Passau'." „Gut, dann hol sie zurück." Es war kein Vorschlag, es war ein Befehl.

Mit einem sehr ungehaltenen Gesichtsausdruck stieß Julin Asters die gläsernen Flügeltüren des Passauer Institutes auf.  
„Sie wollen mir also ernsthaft sagen dass ich mich täusche? Denken sie eigentlich dass ich auf beiden Augen blind bin Professor Stuber?!" Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang vorwurfsvoll; ihr Gegenüber schüttelte besänftigend den Kopf.  
„Aber meine Liebe, sie sehen das alles vollkommen falsch..." „Ich sehe das vollkommen falsch?! Dann frage ich sie folgendes Professor: Was gibt es an der Tatsache dass sie mich nicht in ihre Versammlungen mit einbeziehen falsch zu sehen. Und wie genau wollen sie mir ihre Reise letzte Woche erklären; über die mich der Hausmeister informieren musste? Wo waren sie?! Ich bin ein vollwertiges Mitglied unseres Forschungsteams und deshalb verlange ich dass sie mich in Zukunft auch als ein solches behandeln! Guten Abend." Energisch warf Julin ihren Kopf zurück und schritt die Treppe in Richtung Parkplatz hinab. „Aber Frau Professor Asters, so warten sie doch..." rief der zurückbleibende ihr hinterher.  
‚Was bildet sich dieser Mensch nur ein, wenn er mir nächsten Montag nicht den kompletten Reisebericht und seine Forschungsdaten vorlegt klage ich ihn wegen Unterschlagung an.' Mit diesem Entschluss stieg Julin in ihr Auto.  
Es war bereits halb elf als fünfzehn Minuten später ihr Wohnzimmer betrat, und kurze Zeit später todmüde ins Bett fiel.

Lautlos schlüpfte ein Schatten durch ein offenstehende Fenster des Hochhauses. Er spähte durch den dunklen Raum, dann huschte er vorsichtig über den Parkettboden des Esszimmers hinaus auf den Flur. Wo konnte sie sein? Alfred blickte von Tür zu Tür, er war sich sicher dass er sich im richtigen Stockwerk befand.  
Schließlich entschied er sich für eine Tür fast am Ende des Ganges. Darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen betrat er den Raum; erneut sah er sich um.  
Er hatte Glück.  
Dort lag sie, nichts ahnend, in ihrem Bett. Alfred kam zum Stehen 'Wie soll ich sie nur dazu bekommen...?' in seinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen, es war einfach zuviel in den letzten beiden Nächten geschehen: die Entführung seiner geliebten Sarah, der lange Weg hierher.  
Dazu kam noch der schreckliche Hunger der ihn plagte.  
So in seine Überlegungen vertieft bemerkte er nicht wie die vor ihm in im Bett liegende Frau langsam den Kopf, die Augen aufschlug und sich ihn anstarrend aufsetzte.  
Erst der auf die Erkenntnis wer da vor ihr stand folgender Aufsprung riss Alfred aus seiner Erstarrung. „Was... Was wollen sie von mir?" brachte die junge Frau mühsam hervor. Alfred straffte die Schultern um möglichst respektvermittelnd zu wirken; daraufhin sagte er fest: „Ich möchte dass du mir hilfst." Doch sie schien ihn zunächst nicht zu hören, mit vor Angst zugeschnürter Kehle stand sie vor ihm als er noch näher auf sie zutrat.  
„Wo...wobei soll ich dir helfen?" „Hilf mir dabei Sarah zu retten, sie wurde entführt." antwortete Alfred, worauf er ihr die gesamte Geschichte erneut erzählte.  
„Dazu kannst du mich nicht zwingen" gab die andere zurück. Betreten sah Alfred zu Boden. „Ich weiß, doch ich kann dich darum bitten, dich anflehen..." begann er dann mit hoffnungsloser Stimme. Julin musterte ihn verwundert; diese Art von Überredung passte nun ganz und gar nicht zu jenen Charakteren, die ihre Forschungsobjekte angeblich aufweisen sollten. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Wenn ich es tun würde, würde ich meine Kollegen auf unmoralischste Art und Weise hintergehen; schließlich bist du ein ... ein Vampir." Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Julin sehr hektisch ausgesprochen, als könne sie selbst nicht glauben es gesagt zu haben.  
„Ja, das ist richtig, ich bin ein Vampir, aber haben deine Kollegen dich nicht hintergangen als sie Sarah fingen?" entgegnete er eindringlich.  
Diese Offenbarung schien Julin hart zu treffen.  
„Bitte?! Die Professoren des Instituts haben sie gefangen? Nein, das..." ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf „Oh ich wusste dass sie mich hintergehen! Sie waren also in Transsylvanien und mir haben sie kein Wort gesagt..." stieß sie entsetzt hervor „Das, das ist unglaublich!" Sie wandte sich erneut Alfred zu „Warum ich? Wie bist du auf mich gekommen?" „Ich habe dich heute Abend gehört. Du hattest eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem von ihnen, ich hatte ihn sofort wiedererkannt – wir Vampire sehen Nachts wie ihr Menschen bei Tag – als du sagtest du wüsstest nicht wo sie sich vorige Woche aufgehalten haben, war ich mir sicher du könnest nicht zu ihnen gehören." meinte Alfred. „Nicht zu ihnen gehören..." wiederholte Julin resigniert. Wieso vertrauten sie ihr nicht? Sie stellte sich diese Frage nicht zum ersten mal, dennoch eine Begründung war ihr nie eingefallen. Doch das war nun gleich, Julin hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst.  
„Wie viele seid ihr?" „Dreizehn mit mir, warum?" Alfred machte sich keine Illusionen, sie fragte zweifellos nicht da sie ihm helfen wollte. Eine Forscherin würde einem Vampir niemals; in diesem Punkt war er sich sicher. Er selbst war früher Wissenschaftler gewesen und ihn hatte sein Professor, als er gebissen worden war, nicht anders behandelt wie er alle Vampire behandelt hatte: Wie wilde Tiere. Konnte Julin diesbetreffend eine Ausnahme sein?  
„Warum?" das zweite mal bat er sie um eine Erklärung.  
„Weil ich euch helfen werde."

Andreas beugte sich tiefer über die vor ihm auf dem Tisch verteilten Papiere. Eine hellbraune Haarsträhne fiel ihm in die Augen, er strich sie mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr beiseite. Es war 17.37 Uhr; Julin müsste längst hier sein, es war nicht ihre Art sich zu verspäten. Besonders jetzt wo die beiden das Rätsel um Andreas exzentrischen Vorfahren Professor Abronsius fast gelüftet hatten. Der königsberger Professor hatte als er im hohen Alter von 91 Jahren nach der Rückkehr einer seiner vielen Expeditionen für verrückt erklärt worden war, der Nachwelt dennoch ausführliche Aufzeichnungen über sein Lebenswerk hinterlassen – in einer komplizierten Geheimschrift.  
Über einhundert Jahre waren sie ignoriert worden bis sie dem bücherliebenden Andreas in die Hände gefallen waren. Andreas, der an den Verstand seines Urgroßonkels glaubte, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Schriften zu entschlüsseln; ohne sich von dem seltsamen Thema abschrecken zu lassen, denn Professor Abronsius hatte, nachdem er sich von den Fledermäusen abgewendete, Vampire erforscht.  
Viel weiter war sein entfernter Nachfahr nicht gekommen. Deshalb hatte Andreas beschlossen fachkundigen Rat in Anspruch zu nehmen, so war er auf Professorin Julin Asters vom hiesigen Institut für Parapsychologie gekommen, die er nach einem Seminar auch schnell für sich hatte gewinnen können.  
Julin sah in den lange verlorengeglaubten Aufzeichnungen des legendären Vampirforschers eine echt Rarität ; obwohl auch sie Abronsius' Angaben zum Verbleib seinen Assistenten eines jungen Mannes namens Alfred für zweifelhaft gehalten hatte.  
Das lag inzwischen über ein Jahr zurück, und die beiden hatten den größten Teil der Arbeit geschafft. Ein Grund mehr weshalb es Andreas sehr verwunderte dass Julin heute nicht kam.  
Er wandte sich erneut den Pergamentbogen zu. Im Endstadium seiner Aufzeichnungen beschrieb sein Urgroßonkel gerade seine letzte Reise, den Weg den er gegangen war um zu dem Schloss des transsilvanischen Vampirgrafen von Krolock zu kommen.

„Sieh dir das an Peter..." Manfred, einer der Wachmänner des Institutes für Parapsychologie Passau stieß seinen Kollegen unsanft an.  
„Was denn?" murmelte dieser mürrisch, er legte seine Zeitung beiseite.  
„Da, auf Monitor acht!" „Eine Frau" stellte Peter nüchtern fest, er griff wieder nach seiner Zeitung. Doch Manfred schien nicht gewillt zu sein ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. „Ich sage lieber der Sicherheitsabteilung von ‚Sektor C' Bescheid. Kannst du solange Nachsehen wer es ist?" „Warum denn? Das wird nur einer von den Professoren sein die irgendetwas vergessen hat..." „Um halb 10Uhr Samstag nachts?" Manfred blieb skeptisch. „Schon gut, ich gehe ja schon, Spielverderber" ergeben zuckte er die Achseln und erhob sich.  
Am Haupttor angekommen erkannte Peter endlich wer die späte Besucherin war.  
„Ah, guten Abend Frau Professor Thomas" begrüßte er sie formal. Julin neigte höflich den Kopf „Guten Abend Peter. Womit habe ich einen so persönlichen Empfang verdient?" Peter beäugte sie misstrauisch.  
„Komische Zeit für eine Stippvisite, selbst für eine Professorin ihres Fachgebiets" sagte er zähneknirschend. Julin jedoch lächelte nur herzlich. „Oh natürlich, vollkommen richtig, ich habe nur einige Unterlagen vergessen die ich dringend für meine Projekte benötige" sie versuchte möglichst unbefangen zu klingen. Julin kannte Peter nun schon seit sie hier arbeitete und er gehörte sicherlich nicht zu der Sorte Menschen die man gutgläubig nennen kannte, waren sie erst auf die Idee gekommen jemand könnte sie belügen, selbst wenn er anfangs gleichgültig scheinen mochte. Sie irrte sich nicht.  
„Um halb 10Uhr Samstag nachts?" rezitierte er Manfreds Worte, die er vor wenigen Minuten noch als übertrieben abgetan hatte. „Die Zeit mag merkwürdig klingen..." räumte die junge Frau ein. ‚Schön, so komme ich nicht weiter' dachte sie ‚aber wenn du es so haben willst, dann muss ich dir wohl veranschaulichen wer der Vorgesetzte von wem ist.' „...ich wüsste im Übrigen nicht was Sie das angeht!" schloss sie schnippisch.  
Peter sah aus als habe Julin ihn geohrfeigt, mit einer derart offenen Zurschaustellung ihres Ranges als Professorin hatte er es bei ihr noch nie zu tun gehabt. Verwirrt trat Peter bei Seite „Na, dann begleite ich sie noch schnell zu ihrem Büro." Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung . „Danke" erwiderte Julin nur.  
Schnellen Schrittes ging sie Peter voran durch die Sterilen, monoton weisen Gänge zu Julins Büro. Diese schloss auf und betrat den kleinen Raum, als sie sich umwandte stand Peter noch immer in der Tür. „Was ist denn noch?" „Ich darf doch sich hier warten bis sie fertig sind?" Es war mehr eine Erklärung als Frage.  
„Nun...äh..." verzweifelt suchte Julin nach einem Ausweg; Alfred wartete zweifellos bereits an ihrem Treffpunkt auf sie. „...machen sie sich wenigstens nützlich, ich brauche eine neue Druckpatrone, die Daten müssen noch ausgedruckt werden. Wenn sie so nett wären." Ein abschätzender Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des Wachmannes, doch dann drehte er sich ohne weitere Kommentare um und verschwand. Julin atmete erleichtert aus, bis Peter die Patrone gefunden hatte würde mindestens eine Viertelstunde vergehen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden wo sich Sarah befand. Hektisch fuhr sie ihren Computer hoch und begann sich in den Zentralrechner einzuhaken.

Leise öffnete Julin eines der Fenster zum Sektor A. Drei Vampire in dunklen Gewändern standen ihr auf dem im Mondschein silbern funkelnden Flachdach gegenüber.  
Ihre Haut war ebenso bleich wie die Alfreds, sie bleckten die spitzen Zähne, entsetzt wich Julin zurück an die Wand.  
„Lasst sie, ich weiß es ist schwer, aber wir brauchen sie noch als Mensch" drang Alfreds Stimme plötzlich an ihr Ohr.  
‚Wir brauchen sie noch als Mensch' dies war also seine Einstellung. Was würde er mit ihr machen wenn er sie nicht mehr brauchte? Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Julins Magengegend breit, dennoch war sie froh dass Alfred seine Gehilfen zurückhielt.  
„Wo ist sie?" seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wie ich vermutete in Sektor C, dem Hochsicherheitstrakt." „Wie kommen wir da rein?" fragte er unbedacht weiter; Julin funkelte ihn an.  
„Hältst du mich für unterprivilegiert? Natürlich besitze ich wie alle Professoren einen Generalschlüssel." „Sehr gut, dann schnell, befreien wir Sarah!" verkündete Alfred euphorisch, doch als sich Julins Hand auf seine Schulter legte fuhr er herum.  
„Warte, der Schlüssel ist meine Registrierkarte und in Sektor C bin ich die inoffizielle ‚Persona non grata' gewiss haben meine Kollegen die Karte für diesen Raum nur bedingt zulässig erklärt, das heißt der Alarm wird ausgelöst, sollte ich sie benutzen. Das bedeutet wenn wir Sarah holen, haben wir ca. 50Sekunden um das Institut zu verlassen...auch so haben wir keine zehn Minuten mehr..." „In dem Fall sollten wir jetzt los" meinte der Vampir.

„Da ist sie" Julin zeigte auf die schwarzen Umrisse einer auf dem Boden liegenden Gestalt. Zwei der Vampire lösten sich aus der Gruppe, packten Sarah und zerrten sie den anderen voraus aus der engen Zelle, mit einem abschließenden Blick zurück folgte Julin ihnen nach.  
Im Hinausgehen zog sie ihren Pass aus dem Lesegerät, unvermittelt ertönte der schrille Klang der Alarmsirenen, im gesamten Gebäude widerhallend.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien die Zeit still zu stehen, dann brach alles wieder auf sie herein. „Lauft, die Wachleute kommen!" versuchte Julin gegen den Lärm anzuschreien, mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen stürzte sie den Vampiren hinterher. Das Geschehen um sich herum nicht mehr wahrnehmend, rannte die ungleiche Gruppe aus dem Sicherheitssektor, vorbei an unzähligen Büroräumen, bis sie das noch offenstehende Fenster erreichten, durch das sie bereits gekommen waren.  
„Bleibt sofort stehen, oder wir schießen!" brüllte hinter ihnen einer der Wachleute mit erhobenem Betäubungsgewehr. Ein weiterer wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort; ohne weitere Vorwarnungen schoss er auf Alfred, der mit Sarah in den Armen an der Spitze stand.  
Julin sah die Szene wie in Zeitlupe und, ohne zu wissen, aus welcher Regung heraus sie es tat, warf sie sich zwischen die beiden. Dann brannte ein stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust, alles um sie herum begann sich in einem Wirbel von Schatten zu drehen, die Knie gaben ihr nach. Sie spürte, wie sie zu Boden fiel; ‚das ist mein Ende' war ihr letzter Gedanke; bevor sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht glitt. Währenddessen kamen die Sicherheitsbeamten den Vampiren gnadenlos näher. Alfred schaute auf Julin hinab. „Tragt sie!" befahl er, „ich stütze Sarah!" Sie kletterten aus dem Fenster und gaben den noch immer auf dem Dach verharrenden Vampiren ein Zeichen, daraufhin flogen sie, sechs ratlose Wachposten hinter sich lassend, in die Dunkelheit davon.

* * *

Autors Note: So, das wars fürs erste Kapitel... hoffe ihr habt ein Bisschen Gefallen an derFanfiction gefunden... also PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
